medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Whistle9/Archive 4
Kujira pic i meant to take a stitched screenshot between 3:08 to 3:10 of the episode. also i got something for you! File:Kurokami_Kujira.jpg well what do you think? will this work? one again i thank you! AsuraDrago (talk) 23:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ok image policy? such as what? AsuraDrago (talk) 00:18, December 4, 2012 (UTC) thanks thanks! im trying to get better with editing wikis and if i make a mistake im sorry about that! im just trying to contribute! AsuraDrago (talk) 01:31, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :oh yes i'd still like that naze pic! thanks a bunch! if you need anything just shoot me a message! :AsuraDrago (talk) 12:30, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::thank you thank you thank you! i tried to get it myself with screencaping but failed! this helps alot! i'll upload some images i got for you later i hav some school work to catch up on! thanks again so much! ::also i have official artwork for kumagawa's anime appearance, and a full-view shot of kujira kurokami unmasked, i think they would both work in the chatacters respective galleries or on their pages under "appearance" ::AsuraDrago (talk) 03:31, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I'm from the Hungry Joker Wiki. We would like to be affiliated with your site. Here's our logo pic. Would greatly appreciate it if you approve. Thanks! Sorry I forgot to do it. Anyways, thanks for the add!!! 1qaz (talk) 07:13, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Man, they don't give up. I wonder where people get that pic of Kujira. Well, f you can't beat them, you may as well join them. As such, I resized the image to be the same dimensions as the Naze infobox pic and named it Proper Kurokami_Kijira.png. But if you want to delete it I won't mind. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:23, December 4, 2012 (UTC) images for the wiki. ok, so while ago i took a few screens myself, are from kei's debut episode. i want to add to add more to his profile page with images of his other weapons, but i don't know how to add in photos to articles. tell me what you think! AsuraDrago (talk) 03:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :i can get the boomerang for you no sweat! but how would i properly "licence" the images? : ::here you go! ::AsuraDrago (talk) 17:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::after i uploaded the image i tried to look for the licencing part of it, but i had no luck. im still working on it, and i have a full-length shot of "naze" i think you will like. but i'll upload that later, i have to rest and take some meds, i caught a nasty fever last night. :::AsuraDrago (talk) 17:10, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Third GIF Request Hah! Actually my winter break is coming up soon, after next Wednesday I am quite free. I am also free this weekend to work. What GIF you have in mind? Blade517 (talk) 05:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) i did it! you won't believe it! i figured out after nearly 2 days how to take full-sized screens! check it out! i made it myself! i found a perfect program that worked for me! AsuraDrago (talk) 00:11, December 12, 2012 (UTC) i found a program called "double take", the free version which left out minor additions to the program i dont need. but there was a problem with it. when i fixed the images it left the logo on the bottom of the image, which annoyed me. so i pasted the bottom part of the original image to fix it! i overcame the system instead of wasting $24.95! AsuraDrago (talk) 01:35, December 12, 2012 (UTC) more images here are some other pictures i took tonight! i think they'd work out for the wiki but i want your opinion on them. i've been covering the episodes since i got this so tell me what you think! if you need anything just let me know! P.S: i know you want the images "licenced" but i can't do that when uloading a gallery. AsuraDrago (talk) 00:20, December 13, 2012 (UTC) im sorry if i wasen't clear, i meant i couldn't licence them while multiple images (the gallery) was being uploaded on your talk page. i'll get to that right now! AsuraDrago (talk) 01:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ok, im going back to edit the pictures but i can't find the licencing part to it. is it because i uploaded multiple and not individualy? im seriously trying here believe me. AsuraDrago (talk) 01:52, December 13, 2012 (UTC) why'd you delete my zenkichi medaka pic? it was no different then yours. look, i can get images, i just suck at the wiki editing stuff. thats really all i can do now is take screens. AsuraDrago (talk) 01:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kumagawa Anime Image Ok, I provided to move it in the right pace (the last in chronological order, right?) and putted in the summary tab as in other images. In the end I posted it in the Appearance section of Kumagawa article, so that the description can have an image support. I'm sorry for the inconenience, I have not done it on purpose. However, is this set-up I did the right one? Or I mistaken something other? If you say me what, I'll try to correct it. :3 Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:12, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, if there's not needing of that image, I guess you just have to erase it. I hope to not create more problems in the future. ^^ Just, sorry me. Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:53, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Hiya! I'm from the La storia della Arcana Famiglia Wiki, and I was wondering if you would like to become affiliates with us. If so, then here's the wordmark. 15:03, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! I've added the Medaka Box Wiki-wordmark to our affiliates section as well. :) 04:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Article Stubs The criteria I was going by were the empty sections, such as the plot section. If you don't consider that Article Stub-wise, then I won't label them as such. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 01:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Vol 19 I noticed you've uploaded a couple of pages from volume 19, so I was wondering if you've found it for download yet. I'm having a little trouble finding it. Can you help me out or did someone else submit those? Tokiro7 (talk) 21:12, February 21, 2013 (UTC) : Nevermind, I found it. Thanks anyway. : Tokiro7 (talk) 21:23, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello! I'm from http://nanatsu-no-taizai.wikia.com/wiki/Nanatsu_no_Taizai_Wiki and we would like to be affiliated with you. Here's our logo: HERE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk]]'' 10:24, March 6, 2013 (UTC) THANKS!!!!!!!! [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec]] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk']]'' 11:36, March 6, 2013 (UTC) re: Introduction (what I will do here) Yo Whistle, WU here! I just wanted to say what my edits on this Wikia will mostly be based on and some other stuff, so let's just start right away: As for editing, I will mostly edit articles, forums, blogs and categorise uploaded images/files. I therefore apologize to say this cause you where maybe expecting a guy proficent in the use of Wikicodes, but I simply 'SUCK '''at templates and such important stuff, so you'll maybe become a bit irritated sometimes about my incompetence (since i ought to ask you a lot of questions)... And since I just started mentioning questiones, I actually have one (hope you don't mind XD): Do you think we could add important categories for images/files such as; "Charactes Images", "Chapter and Episode Images" and different kinds of "Attack Usage Images". So that's about it... Then about myself; I am 14 years old and from Norway, so if I make some grammar mistakes I hope it's alright? As I see myself I am also a guy who is easy to get along with. I like all kinds of Manga's and Anime's, and I read and watch a lot of them. My "Main Wikia" is One Piece Wikia and I will prioritize that one, but I will still be sure to make some edits at this Wikia nearly everyday. Also as a sidenote I would like to mention that you have done such a great job with this Wikia, keeping it going and updating it almost alone. I just want to say that I am really glad to have such a guy as my local Admin. WU out - WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 15:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmm, seems my sig is not working... Do you know how to fix it?? WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 15:18, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, okay, I understand. Then I agree with you that we do not need more Images Categories (sorry for asking without checking XD) regarding the warm welcome, thanks a lot, will do my best! See ya later then Whistle-bro, WU out - WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 15:40, March 12, 2013 (UTC) re: Recent edits Yo Whistle, Wu here! About my recent edits, if you see them uneccessary then just undo them. As I said in my introduction some of my spellings and addings will be totally off-line from what you want. Sorry if I have done something I shouldn't have, I am just trying to help XD See ya later bro! WU out - WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 20:44, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the relatively late reply, I was sleeping XD (where are you from by the way). I also want to apologize to you for giving you trouble with my hasty edits, and I will check the policies from here on and out. Another thing I wanted to ask you about is the Community blog about "Wikian of the month". I was just wondering if it was okay for me to second Bere's nomination, cause I really think you deserve the title. Can I?? WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 06:44, March 13, 2013 (UTC) And sth more (Japanese users) Yo Whistle, WU here again! It has come to my notice that you are currently searching for japanese users for the purpose of translating terms to kanji and romaji. And actually (if it is of any help), I know two japanese users back at the One Piece Wikia. The two of them are namely Klobis and Kaizoku-Hime. They are two helpfull and skillfull users that is very proficent at translating the terms you currently need, but if they are willing to help you is a whole different case though. But you might just give it a shot and ask them! Later. WU out - WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 14:58, March 13, 2013 (UTC) No problemo brochahco, just trying to help out for the Wikia and for you. as for the summary of edits, I will be sure to add. Later. WU otu - WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 20:32, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Maguro Ch. 188 It's not a code name, it's more of a title or profession. The military part comes from the kanji in Ghost Babel, but pronounced in its usual way instead of as "Gosuto." Military isn't really the right word, though. The kanji used means warship or battleship. Also, manager would be more accurate than supervisor, but it's pretty much the same. It's basically just saying that he's in charge of Ghost Babel. The word used is 軍艦島管理人 (Gunkanjima Kanrinin). I don't know why Nisio chose to write it that way, but who am I to judge? Tokiro7 (talk) 14:35, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Five Forks image/file, and congratz Yo Whistle, WU here! Sorry for taking such a long time, I was away at my country house/cabin for easter, where we don't own a Wifi, but better late than never I guess. Anyway, I think I have managed to find a better image/file for the Five Forks skill. There are still talk bubbles in this one too and the skill is not really shown in-action in this one either, but for me at least, this one is better. You can see for yourself: http://www.mangareader.net/medaka-box/104/8 (The top section image ^_^). You decide if you want to use it or not, cause you're the boss. CongratZzz with 20 000 edits btw, you are really one hard-working guy! WU out - WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 12:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Kay, that's fine. Keep up the great work! I'll be rooting for you as a featured Wikian. Did you manage to contact Klobis or Kaizoku-Hime btw? WU out - WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 14:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I see... WU out - WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 14:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Habataki Hyūga I'm really sorry, but it's still pretty hard to read, mostly because of the font Nisio is using. The kanji itself is really cluttered and hard to make out, but I'll still try. It's slightly higher resolution though, so that might be what I needed, I'm not really sure. Either way, thank you for trying to help, and sorry if I can't make any progress on this. Tokiro7 (talk) 12:26, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation request Hail Whistle9, I am an admin of the [[w:c:toarumajutsunoindex|''Toaru Majutsu no Index Wiki]] and I have come to request an affiliation with your wiki. The demographics of both series are shounen, and the utter tongue and cheek nature of the series and multitudes of colorful characters that are constructed by the author who should be of high praise. Soon, we shall create a page for affiliates and have them on the frontpage, for now, I would like for your confirmation. This is our wiki's wordmark. Have a nice day.---TheGreatEye (talk) 10:58, April 20, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you, good Messieurs.---TheGreatEye (talk) 11:23, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation! Hey there! I'm the admin over at One Punch Man Wiki, and I'd really love it if you'd like to become affiliated with us? I've been reading Medaka Box religiously since it came out :) Let me know what you think! Deveros (talk) 18:29, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I'm an admin of Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Wikia and we would like to affiliate with you. If you agree with it, please leave me a message! (talk) 18:29, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Great to hear that! We also added you to our affiliates. Thank you! (talk) 10:57, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Farewell Project Hey, been a while, After the series ended, I decided to make a little video commemorating the series. It isn't very good, but I'm proud of it and I figured if anyone would like to see it, it'd probably be you. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bwLlqqd-Ag Tokiro7 (talk) 12:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC) : I would be absolutely honored if you featured my video. I can't tell you how happy that makes me. Thank you so much. : Tokiro7 (talk) 20:11, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate with PH Wiki Hi. I was wondering if you would be interested n affiliating with the PH wiki . All up to you. DSM144 (talk) 17:31, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I added you to our affiliates as well :) DSM144 (talk) 19:26, May 26, 2013 (UTC)